U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,002 relates to a permanent pier piling for use in docks and the like in a body of water whereby an antifreeze solution within the piling circulates to distribute latent ground heat from the lower portion of the piling to the upper portion of the piling to maintain a fluid interface between the piling and the ice during the winter season.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,464,083 relating to an ice guard for protecting a vertically extending piling positioned in a body of water from damage due to changes in water and ice levels. The ice guard is concentrically positioned around a piling and extends above the surface of the body of water. The ice guard is held in place by the surrounding ice. The ice guard includes at least one longitudinally extending sleeve which is made of a buoyant material and a means for restricting vertical movement of at least a portion of the sleeve. Various longitudinally extending ribs can radiate from the sleeve to enhance adhesion of the sleeve to the ice.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,818,148 relates to a covering applied on the outer surface of a pile including a steel pipe or the like to surround a predetermined length thereof so as to reduce frost heaving force or negative friction acting on the pile in a frigid area. The covering is closely adhered by an adhesion layer to the pile.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,681 relates to a frost damage proofed pile for installment in a frigid district where the pile is subjected to a freezing and frost heaving force, such as permanently or seasonally frozen soil terrain. A tubular sheath member is fitted over the pile surface and has a length longer than the thickness of an active or seasonally frozen soil layer of the terrain in which the pile is installed. At least a portion of the length of the pile is formed as an extensible section, and at least the lower end of the sheath member is secured to the pile at or below a position corresponding to the bottom region of the active or seasonally frozen soil layer. A fluid material is filled in a space defined between the pile and the sheath member. The frost heaving force caused to exist upon freezing of the active or seasonally frozen soil layer as well as negative friction caused to exist in summer are inhibited from affecting the pile due to sliding of the sheath member relative to the pile.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,683 relates to a sleeve adapted to float in water to surround a piling to protect the same from being lifted by ice. It includes an outer corrugated casing which can be easily gripped by ice forming therearound. Within the casing is a layer of waterproof cementitious material followed by a layer of closed cell foam plastic. The innermost surface of the sleeve, which faces the piling, is a smooth even layer of polyethylene film. Should ice form in the annular space between the piling and the sleeve, the sleeve can easily slide up or down across the outer surface of the ice without moving the piling.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,459 relates to a method and apparatus for installing a benchmark in an arctic region to provide a reference point even after prolonged periods of exposure. To install the benchmark, a hole is formed through the active layer and into the underlying layer. An alignment jig mounts a marker element in a casing and both are positioned into the hole. A leveling clamp on the casing is used to plump and adjust the marker element to a known elevation. The marker element extends to the bottom of the hole while the casing terminates at a depth which is above the bottom of the hole but below the bottom of the active layer. A settable material which will freeze at ambient conditions, is poured into the hole to a point just above the lower end of the casing and is allowed to set. The annulus within the casing around the marker element is filled with fluidic material which will not freeze under ambient conditions. Since the marker element does not directly contact any part of the active layer, the marker element is effectively isolated from contact therewith so that the thawing and refreezing of the active layer do not disturb the position or elevation of the benchmark.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,784,526 relates to an arctic offshore platform placed in shallow waters with low to moderate ice environments. The arctic offshore platform has one or more support legs. Each support leg includes a base resting on the ocean floor, a central support column extending upward through the base to a portion above the ocean surface and a sloped-sided member seated atop the base and extending upward around the central support column to a position above the ocean surface. The base and central support column are installed and secured to the ocean floor as a unit. The sloped sided member is secured atop the base. The sloped sided member causes the ice sheets which may impact the support leg to fail in flexure, thus reducing the overall ice loadings in the support leg relative to the loading which would exist were the sloped-sided member absent.